


Day 1 Hurt/Comfort

by badwolfchild



Series: coldatom week 2017 spring [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, and emotions, coldatomweek2017, forced to deal with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfchild/pseuds/badwolfchild
Summary: Snart gets stabbed while on a mission with Ray, and it leads Ray into realizing his feelings for the recently brought back from the dead thief may run deeper than he originally thought.





	Day 1 Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of coldatom week 2017.
> 
> Takes place at some point after season 2 of LoT.

The team split up in 1938 Chicago to hunt down a time aberration. Sara paired Ray up with the recently brought back Snart. Surprisingly, despite their checkered history working together, Ray was the best choice. Nate and Amaya’s only exposure to Snart was when his past self was working with the Legion of Doom, which made an awkward meeting on Snart’s end since he doesn’t remember any of it. Mick is still pissed and refuses to be in the same room as him for an extended period of time; and when he is he won’t say a word to him. Ray’s not sure what happened between Snart and Sara, but you could cut the tension with a knife between the two now. Snart and Jax get along alright, better than before even, but Jax told Snart everything that happened between Stein and Mick while he was gone. Snart being pissed about that is putting it mildly. 

 

So that led to where Ray is now, being partnered with Snart during every mission. On this one, they snuck into a mobster’s garage, where blueprints to some weapons that aren’t suppose to be invented for another forty years were being kept. Snart had to leave his cold gun behind on the Waverider in order to blend in, the bulky gun being a dead giveaway, and Ray left his suit behind too, not wanting a repeat of the last time his tech got in the hands of the bad guy. He didn’t even think he would  _ need _ his suit since this was suppose to be a simple job of breaking in, something Snart could do in his sleep, and Ray would be able to spot the plans faster. Of course, since fate was never on their side, something went wrong. The garage should have been empty, but someone was there when they arrived.

 

Luckily the guy didn’t have a gun on him and only had a screwdriver to fight with. Snart, being much more experienced in hand to hand, pushed Ray behind him and went at the guy himself. They struggled for a minute, both Snart and the guy falling to the floor. When the guy’s back is to Ray, he runs to the tool bench and grabs a wrench. He hears Snart scream and he runs back over to the two still on the ground. Without thinking, Ray swings the wrench down and hits him on the back of the head. The guy is knocked out cold and collapses on top of Snart.

 

Snart let’s out a pained grunt and Ray pulls the guy off his teammate. Snart is holding his right side. “You alright?” Ray asks. Snart pulls back a shaky hand and it’s covered in blood. “Shit!” Ray drops down to his knees as he pulls off his jacket and presses it to the wound. Snart’s eyes squeeze shut as he throws his head back. Ray activates the comm in his ear. “Guys, we have a problem. Snart’s been stabbed.” 

 

Snart grabs Ray’s arm tightly. “Something... wrong.” He manages to hiss out.

 

“Yeah, you were stabbed. It’ll be fine, Nate’s closest and is on his way now.”

 

“No, something  _ feels _ wrong. Something... was on the screwdriver. Got in the wound.” Snart is already looking worse. He’s a shade paler and sweating like he ran a marathon.

 

“Are you sur-”

 

“ _ Yes Raymond! _ ” He opens his eyes. “Been stabbed before... never felt like this.  _ Trust me _ .”

 

Ray nods. He looks around and finds the bloody screwdriver. With one hand he grabs it by the handle not covered in blood, and sure enough it’s wet to the touch. “Hey Jax, Snart got some liquid that might be from a car in his wound.”

 

Snart coughs. “Way to be vague, Eagle Scout.”

 

Ray would have glared if Snart wasn’t busy bleeding out on the floor.  _ “Snart’s right. I need a little more to go on. What color is it?” _

 

“Green. It’s green.”

 

_ “Does it have a sweet smell to it?” _

 

Ray sniffs the handle. “Yeah, why? Is that bad?”

 

_ “Yeah, it’s probably antifreeze. He needs to be back to the ship now! That stuff is not to be messed with!” _

 

Snart groans, having heard Jax on his own comm. “Great. Managed to come back from an explosion, only to die again from kidney failure.”

 

Ray drops the screwdriver down and grabs the hand that’s still gripping his arm. “Hey, no way we’re gonna let that happen.  _ Look at me _ .” Snart pries his eyes open. “You are not going anywhere. You’re stuck with us.” Snart’s eyes flutter shut. “ _ Hey! _ You need to stay awake, so for once listen to me and stay awake!”

 

Snart chuckles. “Since... when did you... get this bossy?” He coughs again.

 

“Since you died.” Ray answers bluntly.

 

Snart is uncharacteristically quiet at that. Ray shifts as he gets a better position on Snart’s wound. “‘M sorry.” Snart says softly. 

 

“It’s fine.” Ray says just as softly. “You can make it up to me by not dying.”

 

There’s a loud ruckus at the door before Snart could reply. “Guys, you here?” They hear Nate’s voice ring out.

 

“Over here!” Ray calls out. 

 

Nate makes his way over and gasps when he sees Snart. He refrains from commenting on the bad state Snart’s in. “The car’s out front. Can he make it there?”

 

“He’s... right here... and can answer for himself.” Snart manages to get out. 

 

Ray ignores him as he looks to Nate. “I need your help. When I lift him up, you take the sleeve of the jacket. That way I can tie it and it will keep pressure on the wound as we go to the car.”

 

Nate nods and Snart groans. “Tha’ sounds painful.”

 

Ray lets go of Snart’s hand to shift behind him. “Deal with it. Remember this is the time you have to listen to me.”

 

Snart chuckles that turns into a cough. His head falls back into Ray’s lap. Ray puts a comforting hand on Snart’s shoulder. Snart reaches across to grab his hand in a white knuckle grip. Ray waits until Snart’s breathing evens out. “You ready?” Snart just nods. “Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three!” Ray lifts him up and Snart screams as he is shifted. As soon as Nate got the sleeve Ray lowers Snart back down gently. “You’re okay, you’re fine. I got you. Hard part’s done now.” Ray looks up to Nate. “Can you tie that off?” Nate nods and gets to work. Snart makes a whining noise. Nate pauses, but Ray nods for him to continue. “Hey, look at me.” Ray waits for Snart to shifts his eyes up to him. “This isn’t your first rodeo, remember? We need to keep pressure on it or you’ll bleed out. See? Now it’s already done. Can you stand?”

 

Snart shakes his head. “Too dizzy. Feels like... ‘m drunk.”

 

Ray rubs his thumb back and forth soothingly. “That’s fine. It’s the antifreeze. The first stage makes it feel like you’re intoxicated. We’ll just do something else.” Ray flips his hand over and squeezes once. “I need you to let go, okay? I’m just going to move to your left side.” Snart nods and Ray does just that. “Okay, that wasn’t so bad. Now I need you to put your left arm around my neck.” 

 

“Shouldn’ you... at least buy me dinner first?” Snart jokes as he does what he’s told. 

 

“If all your dates end like in Russia, then no thanks.” Ray says before he loops his arms under Snart’s knees and behind his back. With a grunt, he lifts Snart up bridal style. 

 

“Always dreamed of a handsome man... sweeping me off my feet.”

 

Ray nods for Nate to go first and lead him to the car. “Well you sure went the extra mile to get that.”

 

“You know me... never do things halfway.”  They make it outside to the car and Nate opens the back door for Ray. Snart starts breathing heavy. “Raymond... put me down... now.”

 

Ray shifts. “Wait a second, I’m just putting you in the back seat now.”

 

Snart squirms in Ray’s arms. “Jus’ put me on my feet, now!” 

 

The second Ray does, Snart pitches forward and vomits. Snart uses his right hand to brace himself to the car and his left holds his side. “Whoa! I got you!” 

 

Ray grabs a teetering Snart before he could fall over. Snart lays his head back against Ray’s shoulder and closes his eyes. “Let me guess... another symptom... o’ tha’ crap... in me?” Ray picks Snart back up and lays him down in the back seat, climbing in the back too to let Snart rest his head in Ray’s lap. “Gotta admit... it’s a little ironic. Captain Cold... taken out by... antifreeze…”

 

Snart’s eyes flutter shut and his grip on Ray’s wrist went slack. “Hey Snart! Snart!” Ray shook Snart’s shoulder. “Snart, open your eyes! Len, please.”

 

Len cracks his eyes open. “Since... you asked... so nicely.”

 

Ray let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “You jerk. I told you to stay awake.” Ray squeezes Len’s shoulder once.

 

Len takes that hand in a strong grip. “Not gettin’ rid... of me that easily... Pretty Boy.”

 

Ray gives him a small smile before looking up at Nate, who's been watching them in the rearview mirror the whole time. “How much longer?”

 

“We’re almost there.”

 

Ray knows Nate is still watching them, but chooses to ignore him. He looks back down to Len, who has a death grip on his hand and is biting his lip to keep from screaming. “Hear that? Just hold on a little longer. Then we’ll get Gideon to fix you up, alright?” Len only nods. 

 

He lets in a sharp intake of breath and squeezes his eyes shut when they go over a bump in the road. “I’m sorry.” Nate apologizes. “These old things don’t have the best shock absorbers, or  _ any _ for that matter.”

 

“‘S fine.” Len hisses out.

 

“Hey Len, look at me again?” Ray tries to distract Len from the pain. “Have you seen  _ Rogue One _ yet since you joined the land of the living again?”

 

Len shakes his head. “No. An’ ‘m still pissed... you guys met... George Lucas without me.”

 

“How about this? When you get better we’ll make Sara take us to go see him again. I’m sure he won’t mind us dropping in to visit him.”

 

Nate stops the car and turns around. “We’re here now.” 

 

Nate helps Ray get Len out of the car and Ray runs him to the medbay, ignoring the others that already made it back to the ship. Nate stands off to the side with the others as Ray sets Len down on the chair. 

 

“Gideon, a little help here.” Sara calls out.

 

“Right away, Captain. It seems Mr. Snart is suffering from a stab wound to his right side. Luckily I do not detect that any of his organs were damaged. He also seems to have some ethylene glycol in system. All of this is treatable and he’ll be back to normal in a couple hours.”

 

Ray lets out a breath of relief and squeezes the hand that Len started to hold again earlier. Instead of squeezing his hand back though, his eyes roll to the back of his head and he starts to shake uncontrollably. Ray goes to hold him down when arms pull him back.

 

“He’s having a seizure! Stay back Dr. Palmer.” Ray hears Stein say behind him.

 

Len stops moving and Ray holds his breath until he sees Len’s chest moving up and down slowly. “I have given Mr. Snart something to stop the seizures.” Gideon said. “I have also given him a mild sedative to help with the pain.”

 

Stein lets go of Ray. “Perhaps you should go get cleaned up. Myself or Gideon will let you know when Snart is all healed up.” Ray only nods, just now seeing the blood on his hands and clothes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ray took one of the quickest showers of his life. He slips on a t-shirt and jeans, not bothering with drying or fixing his hair. He heads straight back to the medbay and peeks his head in. From there, Stein had not so kindly told Ray to get lost, and that either he or Gideon would alert him when Snart is ready for visitors. That left Ray where he is now, making busy work on his suit to keep himself distracted. He was so lost in his head that he didn’t even notice someone else was there until they tapped him on the shoulder. He jumps and makes a noise he will later deny.

 

“Sorry.” Nate puts his hands up. “I didn’t mean to startle you, it’s just that I already called your name a couple times and you didn’t seem to have heard me.”

 

Ray sighs and tosses the tool he was using back down on the counter behind him. “No, it’s fine.” He runs his hands down his face. “I was just lost in thought there.” He straightens up. “So what’s up? Did you hear anything about Le- Snart?”

 

Nate shakes his head. “No, last I heard, he’s fine.” Nate pauses as he thinks of what to say next. “Now, just so you know, if what I’m about to ask is too personal, you don’t need to answer.” Ray nods for him to continue. “The former teammate that you told me about before, the one you were engaged with? Was that Snart?”

 

Ray furrows his brows, taken aback. “What? No. What gave you that idea?”

 

“Sorry it’s just, the vibes I was getting from you two. Like you’re familiar with each other. For example, from what I’ve gathered from his time here so far and the stories from before, Snart’s never been a touchy feely person, even goes out of his way to make sure he’s not near others. Yet tonight, he was clingy like an octopus with you. And this isn’t the only time I’ve noticed something like that. If you’re on the couch, he’ll just drape his legs across your lap and you hardly blink as you just move your arms to make room for him.”

 

Ray shakes his head. “I can’t be the only one he’s close to. I know Mick’s still giving him the silence treatment, but Jax and him have gotten close too.”

 

“Not close like that. The only time I’ve  _ ever _ seen him relax completely is around you. It’s like you walk into a room, and it’s his first breath of fresh air.” Nate puts his hands up. “And I’m totally not judging you or him. If you like him, go get him. If not, then you should tell him, because with the way he was looking up at you in the car, like you hung the moon or something, he definitely likes you.”

 

Ray nods as he leans back against the counter and crosses his arms. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you for telling me this.” Nate only nods with a smile as he leaves the room.

 

“Dr. Palmer,” Gideon spoke overhead.

 

“Yeah? Is Len okay?” 

 

“Mr. Snart is fine now and is asking to see you. He is still resting in the medbay and has been told to stay put, despite how vocal he is against it.”

 

Ray laughs under his breath. “Thanks Gideon.”

 

Ray rushes to the medbay, but before he gets to the open doors he hesitates, Nate’s words from earlier ringing in the back of his head. He peeks into the room and Len - and since when did he become Len - is reclined back in one of the chairs. Someone brought him some new clothes because instead of the crisp, white button up shirt that was covered in blood, he’s wearing a soft looking blue sweater that’s a size too big.

 

Ray jumps at Ray’s voice. “In or out, Raymond. Don’t hover in the doorway.” Len says without opening his eyes.

 

That seems to shake Ray out of his head and he makes a beeline for Len’s side. He grabs Len’s hand on instinct. “You’re looking better. Scooch over.”

 

Len puts his legs to the side to make room for Ray. He reaches up with his free hand and runs it through Ray’s hair. Ray is not ashamed to say that he leaned into the touch a little. “Same could be said for you. I’m liking this all natural look.”

 

Ray’s not sure what possesses him to do what he’s about to do, but he just goes for it and leans forward. He cups the back of Len’s head and crashes their lips together. He feels Len tense for a second, but then he starts returning the kiss. He feels the hand Len had in his hair drop down to the back of his neck. After some more rushed kisses, Ray pulls back to breath. He’s grinning the whole time. “Wow.”

 

Ray can see Len hiding his grin behind a smirk. “Wow is right. Also, it’s about time. Don’t think I could make my flirting any more obvious. If you didn’t catch on soon, I was just gonna say screw it and jump you wherever you were standing.”

 

Ray untangles their handholding so he could fall forward, careful to avoid his injured side, and laughs into Len’s shoulder. He feels Len chuckling under him. He sits up and cups the side of Len’s face. Len loops both his arms around the back of Ray’s neck. The two lean in to kiss again, and this time it’s slower, both taking their time to savor the moment.

 

“Hey have you seen- oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Nate’s voice comes from the doorway.

 

Ray pulls back at speeds that rival the Flash, fast enough that Len doesn’t have time to unlatch his hands from around the back of Ray’s neck and ends being pulled up with him. After Ray checks to make sure Len is good, he turns his back to Len to talk to Nate. As they talk, Len drops his arms and wraps them around Ray’s waist instead, then rests his chin on Ray’s shoulder.

 

Ray squeezes Len’s hand. “Comfy?”

 

Len buries his face into the back of Ray’s neck. Ray could have sworn he heard Len purr. “Yes, very.” Len’s muffled reply finally came.

 

Ray glares at Nate’s smug, ‘I told you so’ face. He turns to look down at Len’s head. “Are you high from the pain meds?”

 

Len nuzzles his face more into Ray’s neck. “Yes, very.” He repeats.

 

Ray and Nate both chuckle at that. “I have to admit, seeing him like this, he’s much different than the guy working with Thawne trying to kill us.”

 

“That’s what I’ve been telling you from the beginning.” 

 

Len’s head shoots up. “Aww, were you being my own cheerleader this whole time, Raymond? That’s cute.” Len pecks Ray on the cheek. Len then whispers the next thing, or at least he thinks he’s whispering. “You should break me out of here, that way we could go watch that new Star Wars you promised we’d watch.”

 

Gideon, having heard everything, chooses now to speak up. “Mr. Snart may enjoy a movie some place else on the ship, as long as he continues to rest and not strain his wound in any way.”

 

Len hooks his chin over Ray’s shoulder even more and begins to pout. “Carry me?”

 

Ray shakes his head fondly as he gets up after being released from Len’s hold. “Only because Gideon said you can’t strain yourself. This isn’t going to become a regular thing.”

 

Len pats Ray on the chest as he gets hoisted up. “Keep telling yourself that, babe.” He looks over to Nate standing awkwardly in the doorway. “You wanna come too, bookworm?”

 

Nate startles and looks at the two. “I don’t want to intrude…”

 

“Why not?” Ray says. “He’s probably gonna fall asleep halfway through anyway.”

 

“Will not.” Len pouts, but the two ignore him.

 

“Sure then.”

 

Sure enough, twenty minutes into the movie, and tucked under Ray’s arm and glued to his side, Len knocks out.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get this idea from a recent Prison Break episode, I have no idea what you're talking about. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I did way more research into ethylene glycol poisoning then I originally planned. I tried to put most of the symptoms in as I could like, feeling intoxicated, dizzy, slurring of the words, vomiting, abdominal pain, and seizures.


End file.
